Michael's Depression rewrite
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Rewrite of my story Michael's Depression. Michael's family leaves him and it leaves him alone with his feelings. Mentions of suicide. Successful and failed.


GTAV is owned by Rockstar games. This is a rewrite of the fanfiction Michael's depression.

Michael wakes up after being drugged by Jimmy. Jimmy had moved out after stealing money from him, and his family moved out though Michael didn't know that yet. He walked into the house, pissed at his son.

"Hello? Hey, I'm back!" He shouted as he found a letter. He began to read it.

"_Michael,_ _Michael I think you've finally lost your mind._

_Your recent behavior and the company you've been keeping already has me concerned. Now you've taken to attacking my Fabien._

_He was a close friend, and then Jimmy said you took drugs while driving him in your car. We've decided to move out for a while._

_You promised me you'd change and you haven't changed a bit. _

_I know you say I always act like I'm in a movie, but this isn't that. I think I'm gonna speak to a lawyer. I'm just really confused. Please don't try to contact us, and try not to get yourself killed._

-Amanda" He read. He curled the paper into a ball and threw it away as he went to the couch. He began drinking whiskey as the heap of depression slowly started to sink in. A week passed and his depression only deepened. He spent most of his time barely eating and drinking heavily. Three weeks had passed since then, and today he had had it.

_I am having no fun. This is not fun. What is fun anyway? Fun is… Fun is death! I am gonna die, and that's going to be fun! _He thought as he grabbed his cup of whiskey and poured the pills he took from the medicine cabinet into the drink. He then drank it and sat down to watch a sad movie, when he passed out.

Soon his heart stopped, and the television continued playing.

Meanwhile Jimmy was worried about his father so he drove to his house and parked the car. He then walked over to the door and knocked. When he got no answer he walked inside. "Hey!" He called though he didn't get a response.

"Hey!" He called again, getting closer.

"Dad?" He called, now completely concerned by the lack of response.

"Hey!" He called again, shaking him.

"Shit, shit! Oh my god!" Jimmy dialed Amanda frantically.

"Mom, something's wrong!" He screamed into the phone.

"What do you mean Jimmy?" Amanda asked.

"It's dad, I think he might be dead!" He shouted into the phone.

"What? Stay there, I'm coming over!" Amanda said as she hung up the phone. She then drove over there and ran in the house to find Michael.

"Michael?" She called going over to him.

"Michael!" She called, louder this time. When he didn't respond she slapped him, hard as she could. Michael didn't respond, and Amanda leaned against his chest to listen to his heart.

"Michael, nooooooooooo!" She cried as Jimmy pounded Michael over and over.

"Damn it, damn it dad! Why did you kill yourself? WHY?" Jimmy cried, angrily punching him.

"Jimmy,stop it, just stop!" Amanda cried, running out of the house.

Jimmy then dialed Tracey who was at the tattoo shop trying to get back on fame or shame.

"Jimmy this had better be important!" She yelled.

"Tracey…dad…he…"Jimmy couldn't speak because of the tears.

"Jimmy? Jimmy what's the matter?" Tracey asked with concern.

"Just… get over here! Dad is dead!" Jimmy screamed.

"What? I'm coming!" Tracey gasped, hanging up the phone and driving over there frantically. Soon she was there and she ran inside.

"Jimmy if this is a joke you'll wish that you were de—" Jimmy glared at her as she figured out it wasn't a joke.

"Why dad? Why did you do this?" Tracey cried. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Who's that?" Tracey asked.

"Stay here." Jimmy warned as he went to the door.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's Franklin. Is Michael home?" Franklin asked.

"Um…" Jimmy froze.

"Come in!" Amanda called. Franklin came in and saw Michael's condition.

"No! No!" Franklin gasped, now mourning with the rest of them.

**Alternate ending**

Michael wakes up after being drugged by Jimmy. Jimmy had moved out after stealing money from him, and his family moved out though Michael didn't know that yet. He walked into the house, pissed at his son.

"Hello? Hey, I'm back!" He shouted as he found a letter. He began to read it.

"_Michael,_ _Michael I think you've finally lost your mind._

_Your recent behavior and the company you've been keeping already has me concerned. Now you've taken to attacking my Fabien._

_He was a close friend, and then Jimmy said you took drugs while driving him in your car. We've decided to move out for a while._

_You promised me you'd change and you haven't changed a bit. _

_I know you say I always act like I'm in a movie, but this isn't that. I think I'm gonna speak to a lawyer. I'm just really confused. Please don't try to contact us, and try not to get yourself killed._

-Amanda" He read. He curled the paper into a ball and threw it away as he went to the couch. He began drinking whiskey as the heap of depression slowly started to sink in. A week passed and his depression only deepened. He spent most of his time barely eating and drinking heavily. Three weeks had passed since then, and today he had had it.

_I am having no fun. This is not fun. What is fun anyway? Fun is… Fun is death! I am gonna die, and that's going to be fun! _He thought as he grabbed his cup of whiskey and poured the pills he took from the medicine cabinet into the drink. Jimmy had just arrived and he walked into the house when he saw what his dad was planning on doing.

What are you _doing_?" Jimmy asked, seeing the broken look on his face.

"Gee, now you give a shit? Where was this three weeks ago huh? You can't even let me die in peace you little shit!" Michael yelled, clearly drunk.

"Why do you want to die anyway? You have the whole house to yourself!" Jimmy screamed.

"That only makes the situation worse James!" Michael screamed.

"Dad, I'm sorry alright? Just don't commit suicide alright? I…I couldn't bare life without you!" Jimmy was now tearing up.

"Fine James, but you'd better keep an eye on me." Michael sighed.

"Fine!" Jimmy sighed, staying there overnight.


End file.
